The Shikon No Tama's Power
by Hiei's Dragon Girl
Summary: IY YYH crossover, Sequel to The Fire Demon's Heart! Hiei, Ayisa, and Kurama get trapped in Feudal Japan and need to help Inu-yasha and the gang complete the Shikon no tama to get back home to the present day. HieixOC KurxSanxMir KikxIYxKagxKoga Please R
1. The Vacation

Hey it's the sequel to "The Fire Demon's Heart"! I hope you like it and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but I do own Ayisa. *NOOOOO my Hiei! I was this close to owning you! This close!* WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!~~~~~ Sorry people, that's the result of having way too much sugar and mixing it with caffeine.  
  
NOTE: When Ayisa calls Kurama, Yoko, it does not mean that Kurama has transformed into Yoko, because she is his sister, she calls him by his first name, Yoko. It's just like when Shizuru calls Kuwabara, Kazuma. But everyone else calls Kurama Kurama. Just wanted to clear that up!  
  
"Inu-yasha! You're so insensitive!" Kagome yelled as she paced back and forth. "I'm going home!"  
  
"Like its my fault!" Inu-yasha yelled back. "How was I supposed to know that Kikyo was going to be there? What I don't get is why you always get so mad when I see her."  
  
"You think I'M mad?" She snapped, "You should see yourself when Koga talks to me! SIT BOY!"  
  
He fell face first into the dirt. "Oh you're gonna get it!" He got up, but she stomped off towards the old well and hopped over the edge. She fell into the dark nothingness and disappeared.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he ran over and peered into the empty well. "Inu-yasha, you don't try to get Kagome mad," he said calmly, "But this time you really made her mad!" He yelled.  
  
"Do not worry, Lady Kagome will be back with us once again." Miroku said, "Of course she'll only return once Inu-yasha goes and apologizes."  
  
"I have to do what! It's her fault!"  
  
************************  
  
Koenma's office in the present day  
  
************************  
  
"Ok, now you three have worked pretty hard these past few months so I've decided to give you a vacation. But only you three, do not let anyone else know that you're going. Agreed?" Koenma stated as he sat behind his desk looking out at Ayisa, Hiei and Kurama.  
  
"A vacation? Where should we go?" Ayisa asked.  
  
"The jungle? I've been meaning to get a few samples of the plant life for a few experiments." Kurama suggested.  
  
"Oh oh what about America?" Ayisa said as she jumped up and down, "I hear that they eat out everyday and sit around and watch TV all day!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Um, actually, I was thinking more on the lines of maybe southern Japan. I'm paying for this you know and I don't feel like spending my money on some trip to the jungle or America." Koenma stated.  
  
"Oh." Ayisa and Kurama said together.  
  
"Get your things packed and be ready to go by tomorrow. Here are your plane tickets."  
  
The three demons left Koenma's office and headed towards Kurama's house to pack.  
  
"I don't know why you leave everything at my house, you don't even live here." Kurama claimed as he looked at Hiei. "My mom thinks I'm hiding someone."  
  
"Well you are letting Ayisa stay, your mom doesn't know about that. Besides, I don't have anywhere to put my things."  
  
"Fine, lets just get packing." He went to the closet and took out three suitcases. "Here, these are the only ones we have so you'll have to make everything fit." He opened his suitcase on the bed and began to go through his clothes. "No, no, no, maybe, no, no, no, oh here!" He pulled out his pink school uniform.  
  
"You're bringing THAT?" Hiei began to laugh.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't I want to show off my school spirit?" Kurama threw the uniform into the suitcase along with a few other, more unique clothes. He walked into the bathroom only to find Ayisa digging through the drawer Kurama had given her. "What are you looking for?"  
  
She looked up, "Oh, hi Yoko, um," She looked down at her bag and tried to hide the many pieces of makeup. She failed and all of her lipstick and blush fell to the ground.  
  
"You're taking all of this?" He bent down and helped her clean it up.  
  
"Well, yeah, I um, might need it later."  
  
"Whatever, just don't forget, you need room for your clothes and whatever else you're bringing." "Yeah, I know." She began to put the makeup back into the drawer.  
  
At least she's putting it back, I'm going to have to carry her suitcase so hopefully now it won't be as heavy. Kurama thought. He turned and left the room.  
  
She waited until he was gone and then Ayisa grabbed her makeup and crammed it into the bag.  
  
***********************  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
***********************  
  
"Well, here it is, the airport, what time does our plane leave?" Hiei asked.  
  
"In one hour." Kurama answered.  
  
"Then why are we here early?" Hiei snapped, "I could have slept longer."  
  
"Because, what if something goes wrong and we get delayed, we wouldn't want to miss our plane." He explained. "Now, lets get going." They walked into the airport and looked around. "I think its over this way."  
  
They went towards the west wing. Kurama and Hiei were struggling with the heavy suitcases while Ayisa skipped along. She stopped and turned to look at the two boys. "Hurry up!"  
  
When they finally made it to the security system, they placed their bags on the counter and the bags began to move into the x-ray system. They walked through the metal detectors, first Ayisa and then Hiei and Kurama. The device didn't make a sound so they kept going. They picked up their bags and was about to leave when the security guard yelled, "Hold it right there." They stopped and the guard walked over to Hiei. "Who do you think you are? Bringing a sword into this airport."  
  
"Hiei! You didn't bring your katana did you?" Kurama groaned.  
  
"What did you expect? I don't go anywhere without it."  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave this area peacefully or you will be escorted off." The guard ordered.  
  
"Fine, we'll go," He snapped, "That way!" He sped off in the direction of the plane with Ayisa right behind him. Kurama looked at the guard, "Sorry about this." He patted the man on the back and suddenly, the guard became paralyzed. He ran off after Hiei and Ayisa. He found them hiding behind a rather scrawny looking shrub. "What do you think you're doing?" He snapped at Hiei. "We could have gotten into a lot of trouble."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Flight 339 now boarding." The flight attendant announced over the loud speaker.  
  
"That's us." Kurama sighed in relief, finally, no more trouble.  
  
They walked onto the plane and found their seats. "I've never been on an airplane before, but just think, three hours and we'll be on vacation!" Ayisa exclaimed.  
  
They sat down and the flight attendant came on the loud speaker once again, "Welcome, please note that your emergency exits are here, there, over there, and over here. You will notice the barf bags are in the pouch on the back of the seat in front of you. Please enjoy your flight and remain seated at all times."  
  
As the announcer went on about the rules, Ayisa drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
In Southern Japan, Kagome lay on her bed thinking about Inu-yasha and how big of a jerk he was.  
  
He'll come when he's ready to apologize. She thought.  
  
She thought for a few minutes, turned off the light, and closed her eyes.  
  
*****************  
  
That's it! Chapter 1 of The Shikon No Tama's Power Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review! 


	2. Down the Well and Through Time

Chapter 2! I know that chapter one didn't make much sense yet ~ especially if you haven't read The Fire Demon's Heart, but chapter 2 will hopefully change that.  
  
*****************  
  
Bump bump bump. The plane bounced up and down as it landed on the runway. After five minutes, Kurama felt as if he was about to throw up. He reached for the brown bag in the pouch in front of him. His face became green and she put the bag to his mouth. *Bleh!* The plane came to a screeching halt and they all fell forward. At that moment, the stewardess had been trying to get to the front of the plane and was making her way down the tight walkway. Kurama's bag of barf flew out of his hands and landed on the stewardess's skirt and blouse.  
  
"Ew, ew, ew! That did not just happen. Tell me that did not just happen." She shrieked.  
  
"I'm so sorry miss, I just got a little sick and when the plane stopped, it startled me and,"  
  
But she didn't hear him. She was to busy shrieking and waving her hands. The people sitting in the front of the plane turned around and stared at her.  
  
"Nice one Kurama!" Hiei complemented.  
  
They began to get off the plane and walked into the crowded airport. They went over to retrieve their bags.  
  
"Um, Hiei, we may want to hurry out, you know, because of your katana problem." Kurama suggested.  
  
"Yeah, ok." They grabbed their bags and casually ran out of the building. Security saw them running and began to chase them, but with Hiei and Ayisa's speed and Kurama's intellect, they disappeared. Three minutes later, they walked towards a small town and decided to get some food and then find a place to stay.  
  
***********************  
  
Kagome's House  
  
***********************  
  
Its so nice to be able to eat regular food, on a table, while sitting on chairs, not having to worry about random demons attacking. Although, Inu- yasha always took care of me and protected me. But then Kikyo had to barge in. I can't believe Inu-yasha still loves her. She's out to kill him and he can't see that. Or maybe he won't see that, I almost feel sorry for the guy. I'll go back when he comes for me, just as long as he doesn't come before I take that big test tomorrow. Oh well, I'll think about it more later when the time comes.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" She looked up and saw her mother standing at the door. "What's wrong dear, you were just sitting there with a spaced out look on your face. Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry mom, yes I'm ok, I was just thinking."  
  
"Dinner is in fifteen minutes, could you run to the store and pick up some bread?"  
  
"Oh sure, let me just get my coat." She went to the closet and grabbed her coat and slipped it on as she ran out the door. As she put her hands into the pockets, she felt something cold. She pulled out a small jar of shikon shards. "Oh, I forgot I had these." She shoved them back into her pocket and ran off towards the supermarket.  
  
She reached the store as Kurama, Ayisa, and Hiei were walking out. "Hey this sugar stuff is pretty good." Ayisa said as she stuffed a bunch of sugar packets, followed by a can of mountain dew into her mouth.  
  
"Um, First of all, I don't think you're supposed to eat the rappers, and second, I don't think you supposed to eat sugar that way anytime." Kurama informed.  
  
"What's the worst that could happen?" She asked. Suddenly she began to shake and jump up and down. "Heythissugarstuffisnotallthatbaditmakesmehappybuticannotconcentrateandcanno tfighttheurgetogouptopeopleandbugthem!" She said in one breath. "Heylookoverthere!"  
  
Kagome was standing in the middle of the parking lot when a flash of red flew by and Inu-yasha appeared.  
  
"Come on, lets go." He muttered.  
  
"No, I have a test tomorrow and I need to pass. Can't you wait another day?"  
  
"No, we need you to help us find more shards." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Lets go."  
  
"Aeiiiiiiii!" She screamed. "Inu-yasha! Put me down right now!" She waved her arms and her coat bounced up and down. The bottle holding the shards flew out of her pocket and landed on the ground.  
  
"Look she's in trouble!" Kurama yelled.  
  
Ayisa sped over to where the girl had been standing and picked up the bottle. "Waityoudroppedthis!" She yelled.  
  
They did not stop so she ran after them with Hiei and Kurama following closely behind. They followed the white-haired boy until they came to a well. The boy walked into the building and the three demons followed him. When Ayisa got inside the building, she began to slow down and rest for a minute.  
  
"That sugar stuff is fun, I want more." She stated. She reached for the bag of food but Kurama stopped her.  
  
"Um, maybe later." He said, "Lets go give these back to that girl." He held up the bottle of shards. They looked around the room and noticed a large well down below, but no people.  
  
"Didn't they come in here?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought they did." Kurama answered.  
  
"Look, there's some marks on the edges of that well, they look like fingernail indents." Ayisa said as she pointed to the well.  
  
They ran down to the well and looked in. It was pitch black and they couldn't see the bottom.  
  
"Um, maybe they went down there." Ayisa said as she looked into the nothingness. "I'm going to jump."  
  
"Are you crazy, that's suicide." Hiei claimed.  
  
"Yeah, but if you and Kurama come, it'll be murder!" She laughed. They looked at her with big eyes and sweat drops. "I was kidding!"  
  
"Hn. I'm not scared." Hiei said. He grabbed Ayisa's arm and she grabbed Kurama, and they jumped into the well.  
  
The only problem was, "Why haven't we hit the ground yet?" Kurama asked.  
  
They fell for what seemed like ages and finally, they hit the ground and looked up. There was a bright light streaming in and the sun was shining. "What the?" Hiei said as he jumped to up and landed on the grass. He looked down into the well and yelled, "Weren't we in a building when we jumped?"  
  
"Yes, it was an old well house." Kurama answered. "Why? Where is that light coming from?"  
  
"I don't think we're in Japan anymore." Ayisa said as she jumped up and looked around. "Oh, oh, maybe a tornado hit while we were in the well and carried the well to this place! I bet we're somewhere over the rainbow!"  
  
"Kurama! I told you not to let her watch that movie!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think she'd like it that much." He said as he jumped up and landed on the edge of the well. He stood there and looked underneath the well, just to make sure they didn't kill anybody, you know, just in case they were somewhere over the rainbow.  
  
"I don't remember there being a forest." Ayisa said. "Look! There's smoke over there."  
  
They began to walk towards the village where the smoke was drifting up into the sky. As they walked through the streets, the villagers cowered in fear and locked their doors. The people looked at them through their windows and would duck whenever one of the demons would look in their direction.  
  
"What's up with this place?" Ayisa wondered.  
  
They continued to walk down the path towards the smoke and they came to a clearing. They saw an old woman and the girl cooking food over the fire. The girl looked up and looked at them. She whispered something to the old lady and the got up and came over to the demons.  
  
"Hi, you look lost. My name is Kagome and this is Lady Keade. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Um, here, this is your bottle, isn't it?" Kurama said as he held out the bottle.  
  
"Oh, yes, thank you. I must have dropped them when Inu-yasha carried me here. But who are you and how did you find me?"  
  
"We followed you into the well house and when we didn't see you, without thinking, we jumped into the well and we ended up here." Kurama answered.  
  
"Yeah, this is my brother Yoko, but everyone calls him Kurama, this is Hiei, and I'm Ayisa."  
  
"But that does not explain how ye ended up here. If ye are from Kagome's time, then ye shouldn't have been able to come through the well. Unless, it was the shikon shards that brought ye here." Lady Keade began to think, "But if it were the shards that brought ye here, then ye must wait until the shikon no tama is complete to go home. For if ye need the shards to get here, ye need the shards to get home, so ye will just have to wait."  
  
"The shikon no tama? I think I've heard of it before. It's supposed to grant the beholder imaginable powers right? But I heard it was a jewel, why is it that all you have a few shards?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well, yes, it was a jewel, but I accidentally broke it and now it's spilt into hundreds of shards. We must find these shards to complete the jewel and stop the demons from gaining power." Kagome answered.  
  
"A jewel that increases demonic power? I could use that." Hiei said.  
  
"You could, but you won't." Kurama snapped.  
  
"Hey where's my food!" Everyone turned and saw Inu-yasha walking towards them. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango were following.  
  
Kurama began to stiffen up when he saw Inu-yasha. Now there's a dog demon? Just great. He thought.  
  
"Inu-yasha, this is," Kagome started, but was interrupted by Miroku.  
  
"Oh, your ears are so pretty and I have no problem with you being a demon, will you bear my child?" He asked Ayisa.  
  
She looked at him, held one hand out and grabbed his, and whacked him over the head with the other. "Sorry, I'm taken."  
  
Still rubbing his head, he said, "Oh well." He turned to Kurama and began to rub his hand, "Your red hair is so pretty, I can tell that you are strong and loyal. Will you bear my child?"  
  
*Kurama sweat drop*  
  
"Um, Miroku? That's Kurama, he's a guy." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Um, right, sorry." He began to get red and snuck to the back of the group.  
  
"So where'd you come from? Two demons and a half breed, you almost never see them together." Inu-yasha questioned.  
  
"Well, we followed Kagome here from our own time. I'm Ayisa and this is my brother Yoko, but call him Kurama. He's a kitsune trapped in a human body, and then this is Hiei."  
  
"Stuck huh? To bad." Inu-yasha laughed. "So you're a thief, a fox, a low- life."  
  
"Yeah, you're lucky I'm stuck. In my demon form I could make you whimper with your tail between your legs." Kurama snapped. His eyes were dark and he reached behind his ear to pull out his rose.  
  
O.o  
  
"Yoko? What's wrong? You're scarring me." Ayisa whispered.  
  
"Inu-yasha! You're so insensitive! How could you say that to him?" Sango snapped. She ran over to Kurama and gave him a hug. "Don't listen to him, ok?"  
  
Kurama pulled out his rose and seemed as if he were about to create his rose whip, but then handed it to Sango. "Thank you, I don't know what I would have done had I gotten any angrier."  
  
She began to blush, "S-sure." "What's your name?" He asked her.  
  
"S-Sango." She stuttered.  
  
"Why does he get all of her attention? Who does he think he is just waltzing in here and stealing her away from me?" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Excuse Me?" Ayisa snapped. "My ears are better than you may think. By the way you're dressed, I'd say you were a monk. Just what business does a monk have with her." She walked up to Miroku and pointed her finger at him. "And what kind of person asks a girl he just met if she would bear your child? You make me sick. You better leave my brother alone or you'll get it."  
  
"S-stay back! I have the power to pull you into oblivion!" He stuttered.  
  
"Whatever you slime ball. Like you could trap the fox, the most cunning of creatures." Ayisa snapped.  
  
"Hn. This is pathetic." Hiei groaned.  
  
"What did you just say?" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"I just said that this was pathetic and meaningless and I'm about to get very mad." Hiei stated.  
  
"That's it. I'm already fired up because of that darn fox, I could take you on anyday." Inu-yasha said as he grabbed for his Tetsusaiga.  
  
Hiei reached for his katana and sped around Inu-yasha's back and pointed the blade at his throat. "Now I suggest you quiet down and leave us alone."  
  
Inu-yasha lowered his blade and turned around. "Ok fine, now why don't you and your friends leave."  
  
"Maybe we will!" He snapped. "Come on Kurama, Ayisa, lets go." He began to walk back towards the well.  
  
Kurama glared at Inu-yasha and Miroku and followed Hiei.  
  
Ayisa turned to Kagome, "Well, it was nice meeting you at least." She left and ran after Hiei.  
  
"You just had to go and tick him off didn't you?" Kagome snapped. "They could have helped us get more shards. You saw how skilled they were!"  
  
"Oh shut up." Inu-yasha yelled back. "Go after them." She said.  
  
"What?!" He said in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me. Go after them!" She repeated.  
  
There was a sudden chill in the air and the cold shot down Inu-yasha's spine. "Ok, ok, I'm going. You don't have to get so upset!" He turned and slowly walked towards the well.  
  
********************  
  
Thanks to the snow day, I've had time to finish chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three will come as soon as I find time to write it *cursed homework* Oh well. Don't forget to review! 


	3. Will They Ever Stop Fighting?

Ok............... Don't worry people, I'm not dead.................just really lazy.............too busy watching "The Seven" and "Terrible Truths"..............Yeah Yu Yu Hakusho rocks!..................whoa way to much sugar......................candy, soda, caffeine.................I love being able to use the (...............) again!................  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.....But I do own Ayisa and Hiei  
  
Kurama: You don't own Hiei  
  
Yes I do!!!  
  
Kurama: No you don't!  
  
Yes I do! He's tied up in my attic right now! And on his shirt is a sticker that says, "Hiei's Dragon Girl!"  
  
Kurama: O.o  
  
Hiei: HELP! The sticker! I can't take it off!!!  
  
Kurama: O.o  
  
Hehehe its one of those special Spirit Detective stickers that they use in episode 70.......  
  
Hiei: Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Thanks Botan!!!  
  
Botan: Yep, anytime! Tee-hee! Come on Kurama!  
  
Kurama: No!!! Get that sticker away from me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
^_^..................Now on with chapter three!  
  
***************************  
  
"I don't see why we need them, we're doing just fine as it is. This is so freakin stupid if you ask me." Inu-yasha grumbled as he slowly walked towards the well. "It's always, "Inu-yasha do this and Inu-yasha do that!" I'm sick of if." He snapped.  
  
He continued on down the path and he began to pick up voices with his dog- like ears. Soon after, he could see the clearing around the well and saw the three demons standing there, talking to each other. "Hello, what do we have here?" He whispered. He quietly jumped up onto the top branches of the tree that shaded the well.  
  
"What was that?" Ayisa asked as she spun around and looked into the forest. She jumped onto the lowest branch of the large tree and took the blue bandana off her forehead. With her jagan eye exposed, she could see for miles. She could see Kagome and Sango yelling at Miroku and Shippo crying off to the side, but no Inu-yasha.  
  
Hiei jumped up next to her and also exposed his jagan eye. He looked out and saw the same scene as Ayisa did.  
  
"What do you see?" Kurama asked.  
  
"That flea-bitten dog isn't there anymore." Hiei spat as he said the word dog.  
  
"He's here." Ayisa stated. "I can smell him."  
  
"I know. I can smell him too." Kurama answered.  
  
Ayisa jumped up to the top of the tree and landed on Inu-yasha's branch. "You!" She screamed. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him out of the tree.  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. He landed on his rear right between Hiei and Kurama. He looked up at Hiei and snapped, "And who do you think you're calling a flea-bitten dog?!"  
  
"You of course, if you had a brain, you would have known that." Kurama simply stated.  
  
"Why I ought to..."  
  
"What? Are you going to pull your little sword out and chop my head off? I'm so scared." Kurama said as he became even angrier.  
  
"Hey! I came here to get you guys to come back. It wasn't my idea, but Kagome really wants you to help us. I'm not here to fight, but I will." Inu-yasha explained calming down a bit.  
  
"Help you?!" Ayisa said, becoming very amused. "Ha!"  
  
"Asking for help to find and complete a powerful, priceless jewel from three thieves? What makes you so sure we won't take it for ourselves once it's complete?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"Almost our whole group is made of thieves, including myself. I don't know what you plan to do if we complete the jewel, but Kagome believes we need all the help we can get." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Fine. We'll help you. But under these conditions." Kurama stated. "First, we bring no harm, but will not hesitate to kill if you make us mad."  
  
"Yeah, and you have to keep that creep Miroku away from me." Ayisa complained as she jumped off the branch.  
  
"Hn. Just don't tick me off." Hiei murmured.  
  
"Yeah, whatever lets just get going." Inu-yasha grumbled.  
  
Inu-yasha stood up and reluctantly shook hands with the three demons. As they walked back towards the village, Ayisa whispered to Kurama, "Yoko, what did we do with our bags? I don't remember bringing them here; did we leave them in the present?"  
  
"Oh crap!" He exclaimed. "We must have left them at the supermarket." He turned to Hiei. "Why did you have to go and eat that jelly doughnut? We must have set our bags down when we were trying to get you to calm down."  
  
"Hey, I'm not complaining, I took my katana before we left the store, you shouldn't have forgotten."  
  
"Wait, you mean I left ALL of my make-up in some supermarket on the other side of Japan?" Ayisa shrieked.  
  
"You told me you weren't going to bring any make-up!" Kurama said as he stopped and stared at her.  
  
"No, you saw me put it back into the drawer, but once you left, I put it back into my bag. I never said I wasn't going to bring any." She answered, also stopping.  
  
"Can we get going?" Inu-yasha snapped. "If it's such a big deal, you can use some of Kagome and Sango's stuff."  
  
"Awww man!" She complained. "But what if they don't have baby-blue eye shadow?"  
  
O.o  
  
"Sis? I think you'll be ok if you go without your baby-blue eye shadow." Then he quietly added, "Besides, I used it all last week..."  
  
"What!?" She cried in disbelief.  
  
"Just kidding! Just how feminine do you think I am?"  
  
Sweat drops appeared on everyone; an extra large on Ayisa.  
  
"Oooook..." Inu-yasha said as he looked at the trapped kitsune.  
  
They continued walking and after about ten minutes, they made it back to the center of the village where the rest of Inu-yasha's group was sitting and waiting.  
  
"Finally, it took you long enough." Kagome snapped when she saw Inu-yasha.  
  
"Hey! They're here aren't they?!" He snapped back.  
  
They began to glare at each other and it looked as if they were each about to kill the other.  
  
"Um, I'm going to go help Lady Keade prepare the food..." Shippo said as he snuck away.  
  
"Ok you two, that's enough. Inu-yasha, you remember what happened last time you two fought, right? She went home and dragged HER and her little friends along." Miroku said as he stepped between the quarreling pair and pointing at Ayisa. Inu-yasha turned around and walked off into the hut.  
  
"Excuse me! Like I want to be stuck here with YOU!" She yelled. Ayisa walked up to him and created a dog collar made of unbreakable glass. She grabbed the monk and forced him to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Sango yelled as she ran over and helped Miroku up.  
  
"He's going to put this on whether he likes it or not." She snapped.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask me to put it on, it has my name written all over it." Miroku said as he grabbed the collar out of Ayisa's hands and put it around his neck. "How do I look?" He said as he posed for Sango.  
  
"Ha! Ayisa laughed. Now you're under my control. You come anywhere near me or make any moves on me and all I have to say is "Down Boy" and that collar will heat up so badly you'll think twice about it next time!"  
  
"Hey but that's not fair!" He cried.  
  
"It's the only way I'll trust you." She explained.  
  
"It makes sense." Kagome added, "Inu-yasha wears a similar collar so I can trust him. Besides, it looks good on you."  
  
"Yeah it kind of does." Sango replied.  
  
"Really you think so?" Miroku quickly answered.  
  
"Well, sure." She stated.  
  
Kurama, becoming a bit jealous, stepped up to Sango and handed her yet another rose. "I'm so glad we're here together again. If you like, we could go over there away from everybody and I could recite poetry about you."  
  
Blushing, Sango agreed and they walked off.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr...."  
  
Miroku turned bright red and was about to go kill Kurama when Ayisa turned to him and said, "Down Boy!"  
  
He stopped in his tracks as he began to grab at his neck. The collar had begun to heat up and started to slightly burn his neck.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He snapped.  
  
"You leave my brother alone!" She snapped back.  
  
"People!" Miroku and Ayisa looked up at Kagome. "Miroku, stop getting jealous. Ayisa, you go girl for pulling the whole collar thing, but let it go for now."  
  
"Fine." They both hung their heads and put on their best "sad puppy eyes."  
  
"There, now shake and make up." Kagome ordered.  
  
Miroku shook Ayisa's hand and then went in for a kiss.  
  
"Down Boy!"  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" He screamed in pain as his neck began to burn once again.  
  
"I said make up, not make out!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Whoops, heheh, it was a simple mistake!" He turned bright red.  
  
Hiei stepped in front of Ayisa with his katana out. "Stay away from her. You do anything to make her mad and you'll have to go through me."  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo came out of the hut and looked at Kagome. "The food will be done any minute now."  
  
"Now get inside and get ready to eat...and I better not hear you say anything perverted, got that?" Kagome said to Miroku, getting a little uneasy. "You guys go on ahead too, ok?" She pointed at Hiei and Ayisa.  
  
"Come on, lets go." Hiei said as he took Ayisa's hand and they walked into the hut.  
  
******************  
  
Underneath the tree...  
  
******************  
  
"Your eyes are like gentle pools of water, rippling every time you blink." Kurama gently said. "Ok, enough poetry, you can say it, I'm not very good at it." He said blushing. "Here, add another rose to your collection."  
  
"Oh its so beautiful Kurama." Sango began to blush as well.  
  
"Please, call me Yoko." He replied.  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments and then just as Kurama leaned in to give her a kiss, Kagome yelled over, "Kurama, Sango! Dinner!"  
  
"Huh? What, oh yes. Just a minute!" Kurama yelled over. The moment ruined, he looked at Sango and helped her to her feet and they walked hand- in-hand to the hut, completely unaware of the pair of eyes staring at them.  
  
"Oooooo...that Kurama is asking for trouble." Miroku said to himself as he stared at the two holding hands from the window.  
  
"Calm down Miroku. Besides, you go from village to village asking any beautiful woman if she'll bear your child. How do you think that makes Sango feel?" Shippo said as he sat down next to Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, leave it be, Miroku. That kitsune will have his down-fall...but not just yet." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Yes. Please try to cooperate with them. Ye are forgetting that they could help ye complete the shikon no tama and defeat Naraku." Lady Keade reminded. She brought the food over and set it on the table.  
  
The door opened and Ayisa and Hiei walked in and sat down across from Miroku and Shippo. Inu-yasha came over and sat down next to Miroku. There was an awfully long awkward silence between the group.  
  
Kurama and Sango came in just behind Kagome laughing. They all sat down around the table and the awkward silence continued.  
  
They began to glare at each other from across the table and the food remained un-eaten.  
  
***********************  
  
End chapter 3! Well, what do you think? Don't just sit there, Review! And if you get sick of waiting for me to update, you can always read my Christmas songs or "The Joys of Watching a Dog" But, if there's a snow day tomorrow, there just might be another chapter coming up...we'll see.  
  
Hiei: Um...I'm still up in the attic! HELP!!  
  
Kurama: HELP ME!!!!!!!! I'm tied to a tree!  
  
Botan: Oh be quiet Kurama, don't make me come over there!  
  
O.o ... 


	4. Starry Night

Hey its chapter 4!......................  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however, own Ayisa and Hiei, and Botan owns Kurama.  
  
Kurama: She does not own me!  
  
Botan: Yes I do, don't you see the sticker on your shirt with my name on it?  
  
Kurama: That doesn't mean anything, and untie me from this tree!  
  
Botan: Um, well, maybe I will....  
  
Kurama: What do you mean maybe?  
  
Botan: I don't feel like it.  
  
Hiei: *from attic* Help!  
  
^_^ hehehe, ok on to chapter 4!  
  
**************  
  
Later that night, Ayisa and Hiei sat on top of a cliff staring at the large moon. Tonight, it was bright and full. "What are we going to do?" Ayisa asked, "We're stuck here until they complete that jewel. All we do is fight, how are we going to live with each other, much less travel with them?"  
  
Placing his hand on her knee, he answered, "We'll see. Pretty soon they'll realize how strong we are and will come to admit that they will need our help. As for the fighting, I'll always protect you. You won't have to worry about the monk or that dog." He sat back and sighed. "You can really see the stars here, not like back home with all of the city lights."  
  
Ayisa sat back and looked up. "Yeah, its so beautiful. I wish every night could be like this."  
  
They sat there together for a while until Hiei stood up. "I'm just going to go think for a while, don't worry about me." He turned and began to slowly walk towards the forest.  
  
Ayisa continued to stare at the stars for what seemed like forever, "Ahh." She sighed laying down. Suddenly she felt a tug at her skirt. She looked up and saw Shippo standing next to her. "Oh!" She exclaimed, a little surprised.  
  
"Can I sit here with you?" The small kitsune asked.  
  
"Um, sure, I guess." She sat up.  
  
"Can I sit on your lap?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Well, I guess its ok." She said as she picked the boy up. She placed him in her lap and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just lonely." Shippo replied. "Everyone has someone to be with, that is, except me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ayisa asked, now becoming concerned.  
  
"Well, Kagome is the one who cares for me most, but she's always fighting with Inu-yasha and it seems as if they belong together. The same for Miroku and Sango, I know Miroku can be a creep, but he and Sango really get along. But there's no one that I can really relate to. I'm the only full demon of the group, unless you count Kirara. But Kirara belongs to Sango and you can't exactly talk to her and get a response. But on top of all of that, my father was killed by a pair of demons, he was always there for me, I feel his spirit watching over me, but I'll never actually see him again."  
  
Ayisa put her arms around the lonely child and said, "You can look up to me if you like. I don't know how long we're going to be with you, but while I'm here, you're welcome to talk to me whenever you like."  
  
Shippo looked up at Ayisa with bright eyes. "Really? You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Well sure, you can't go through life without any friends."  
  
He smiled and looked up at the stars.  
  
"I just can't help but think that we're all just stars in the sky, each star may feel small and unimportant, but without every star, the sky would be pitch black." Ayisa whispered to Shippo.  
  
The two kitsunes stood up and walked hand-in-hand back to the hut.  
  
********************  
  
Meanwhile on the next cliff over...  
  
********************  
  
"Oooh how I'd love to cut that red hair of his and burn it." Miroku said to himself as he hid in the bushes. Sango and Kurama were sitting on the edge of the cliff talking.  
  
Kurama knew Miroku was in the bushes, he could smell him, but he chose to ignore the monk. "The moon always made me feel better when I was separated from my friends. I felt as if as I looked up at the moon, my friends were looking at the same moon and that we were together." Kurama stated.  
  
"That's so beautiful, I feel the same way when I'm thinking about my brother Kohaku." Sango replied. "I miss him so much, we've been separated for so long, I thought he was dead and I was badly injured. I left without thinking whether he was alive or dead. But Naraku changed that, he's keeping Kohaku alive on borrowed time. At any given moment, Naraku could end Kohaku's life. It makes me feel better when I think that the closer we get to completing the jewel, the closer I get to saving my brother."  
  
"Naraku?" Kurama said, a questioning look on his face.  
  
"He's the demon who now holds almost the whole jewel. He's the one who's caused us the most pain in the past year. He tried to put me against Inu- yasha and the others, but his plan failed. Now he holds my brother in his control in hopes to destroy me and everyone I care for."  
  
Kurama put his arms around her and quietly said, "I promise, my friends and I will help you complete the Shikon No Tama and I'll help you free your brother."  
  
"Yoko," She whispered, tears began to form in her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
They sat there staring at the stars and Miroku continued to watch from the bushes.  
  
"Just look at that sly animal go after my Sango." Miroku said to himself.  
  
"And you're doing what?" Miroku quickly turned around and was startled to see Inu-yasha standing behind him.  
  
"I w-was just um, er," He stuttered, "Going to the bathroom! T-that's right, so um, go away."  
  
"Right. I'm not buying it. I don't see why them being together bothers you, you're always going after the women we meet, you hardly pay attention to Sango unless you're just with us." Inu-yasha stated. "The right girl will come along, you'll see."  
  
"The right girl has come along!" Miroku yelled as he fell to his knees. "The only girl for me is SANGO!"  
  
"Shh!" Inu-yasha shushed, but it was too late.  
  
"What do you think you two are doing?!" Sango yelled as she and Kurama stood up.  
  
"We're um, we're, we're," They stuttered, "We're going to the bathroom!"  
  
"I do believe that you Miroku have been hiding there for the past hour spying on Sango and I and you Inu-yasha began hiding there about ten minutes ago." Kurama stated. "Your scent isn't hard to miss."  
  
"Hmph." The two guys snorted. They turned around and walked back towards the hut.  
  
"Sorry about them..." Sango apologized, "They can sort of get out of hand sometimes."  
  
"It's ok, at least we had some time to ourselves." He leaned over and gave Sango a kiss.  
  
Blushing, she held out a lily which she gave to him. "I found it earlier today and thought you might like it."  
  
He accepted the flower and they walked back to the hut together.  
  
*********************  
  
In the forest...  
  
*********************  
  
"What to do, what to do..." Hiei sighed, "I could help them complete the jewel and then just go home, or...I could help them complete it and then take it for myself." He sat up in the tree trying to figure out what to do. "They're taking a real risk having the three of us, three thieves, help them with a priceless, much coveted jewel. What makes them trust us? We can hardly say anything without fighting, what makes them think we can work together? It just doesn't make any sense. What are they hiding, they still haven't given a reason for wanting the Shikon No Tama in the first place. There has to be a reason, from what I know, demon's covet the jewel for its ability to enhance its power. But that doesn't explain why there are humans after it." He stopped and sighed. Talking to himself made him relax more and he was able to better think things through. "What if we're just walking into a trap, there's no telling what we could be walking into." He wondered what was happening back home, in the future. "Koenma's probably jumping for joy because he doesn't have to pay for any expensive hotels or anything. Stupid toddler, if he had been willing to give us more money, we may have been able to go somewhere worth going to. But no, he had to give us just enough to get us a couple hours south of the city. I swear, once I get my hands on him, he'll wish he'd never sent us on vacation. No thanks to him we're stuck in this strange land. Although, I have to say this is hardly different from Makai, except for the humans and the serious lack of huge A and S-class demons roaming about. Also for the fact that the sun is out almost all day, so I was wrong, this place is different from Makai, but there are similarities. I've survived Makai and I'll survive this new land." Convincing himself that he would survive, he stopped talking because through the darkness, a figure was approaching. "Who's there, I'm warning you!" He yelled.  
  
The figure came closer but was still hidden in the shadows. The closer it came, the more demonic power Hiei sensed. The figure stopped about five feet away from the tense fire demon and spoke. His voice was deep and filled with evil. "You are not a demon from around here, what brings you to this boring village?"  
  
Hiei did not know the demon, but judging by his appearance, long black hair, piercing eyes, and long purplish-black kimono, he looked like a demon of evil and great importance. "What do you care?" He sneered.  
  
"Nothing, I was just passing by and noticed you were not from around here." The demon simply answered.  
  
"It's none of your business as to where I'm from. I suggest you leave before I get ticked off." Hiei said, his blood beginning to boil.  
  
"Ha...ha ha ha!" The demon laughed. "I'll go, but remember one thing."  
  
"What?!" Hiei snapped.  
  
"Remember, the name Naraku." With saying his last words, the demon created a cloud and rose up into the sky where he disappeared.  
  
Hiei jumped out of the tree and started to walk back to the hut, it was nearly four in the morning.  
  
***********************  
  
So...what did you think? Review and let me know!  
  
************************  
  
Hiei: Um...anyone remember me? I'm still in the attic, hello? Anyone?  
  
Kurama: Give it up Hiei.  
  
Botan: That's right, my Kurama has given in, why don't you?  
  
Hiei: Because I'm not weak!  
  
Kurama: You're calling me weak!?  
  
Hiei: Who else would I be talking to?  
  
Um... guys, could you keep it down a bit?  
  
Hiei and Kurama: NO!  
  
^_^ heh heh whoops! 


End file.
